Punishment
by SGleek813
Summary: Regina doesn't always punish Emma. Only when she messes up really bad. But Emma doesn't mind it. Rated M for sexual situations. BDSM.


She walked in the room and quickly stripped off what little clothing she had on, just as her Master had requested. She pulled her hair out of a pony tail and let it fall to her shoulders as she took her spot on the edge of the bed. She sat facing the door, her legs crossed, as she waited patiently for the Master to come into the room. She knew she was in trouble. The look in her Master's eyes when she was sent her to the room gave that away instantly. She should have just kept her snarky comments to herself. She knew the Master had a rough day, and instead of being all cute and sweet, she decided to be snarky and rude, which, in turn, got her sent to the room to prepare for punishment.

As the door creaked open, she had to stop herself from looking up. That was one of her Master's top rules: do not look until you are given permission to do so. So she fought, but kept her eyes to the ground. She could hear footsteps coming towards her and a pair of black stiletto heels came into her line of sight, stopping just inches before her.

"Look up, Emma," the Master demanded. Emma's head raised slowly, taking in every single part of her Master's outfit...or lack there of. She wore a black lace thong that was barely covering anything, and a black and red sequined bra that had her breasts almost popping out of it. Her hair was down, barely passing her shoulder, and even with the scowl that was marked on her face, Emma swore she was falling in love all over again with the woman standing before her.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she questioned, glaring down at Emma.

Emma nodded. "I am sorry Regina, I-"

Regina cut her off. "You're sorry, who?"

Emma hesitated before speaking up again, "M-master, I am sorry I disobeyed you Master. I hope you accept my apology and decide to forgive me at some point in time."

Regina brought her hand to Emma's cheek, softly stroking the smooth flesh. "Oh, my pet, I have forgiven you, there's no need to worry about that," a gentle smile appeared on Emma's face. Maybe she would get off the hook this time. That thought went away when she saw the evil glint in her Master's eye. "But, although I may have forgiven you, that does not mean you have learned your lesson, my pet. And you know what that means, don't you?"

Emma nodded. Regina smiled wickedly and walked over to the dresser. She knelt down and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out several items. Once she was finished, she closed the drawer and walked over to Emma with a long, black whip in hand. "I am sorry I have to do this to you, my pet. Kneel on the bed, face in the pillow," she ordered. Emma quickly got in position, preparing herself for what was about to come. "'Magic' is the safe word. If it gets to be too much, don't hesitate to say it, understand?"

"Yes Master," she whispered anxiously. Before she could take another breath, she felt a stinging pain on her bottom as the whip came down with a crack. Emma yelped and could barely get another breath in as she felt the whip come down again. After the fifth crack, she heard the whip being dropped to the floor. Emma could barely keep herself up. Her legs were quivering, her ass was raw and sore, and she was fucking drenched. But she knew the torture wasn't over. no, not by any means. Her Master may have let the spanking cease, but she knew that her fun had only just begun.

"You may turn over now, pet," Regina purred, running her hand carefully over her red bottom. Emma flipped herself over, hissing when her bare ass met the bed. "I would ask if you had learned your lesson, but clearly you have not," Regina growled, her eyes glued to Emma's clearly soaked center. "It seems, Ms. Swan, that you are _enjoying_ this, a little too much, from my point of view. Maybe another lesson is in order. What do you think?"

Emma simply nodded. "Yes, I need another lesson, Master. I haven't learned how to be a good girl, not at all," she smirked, her arousal-filled eyes meeting Regina's.

"Well, I suppose I could teach you, though I don't know if it will do any good," and with that, Regina grabbed Emma's legs and roughly pulled her to the edge of the bed. She spread her legs wide and slid a single finger through her slick folds. "Apparently," she paused to slide her finger in her mouth, biting back a moan as the taste of Emma was on her tongue, "you didn't seem to mind that 'punishment' at all, did you pet?"

Emma shook her head. "No Master. I deserved to be punished and I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit to give me."

Regina's lips curled into an evil smile. "That's my good girl." She slid her finger back through Emma's folds, circling it around her clit before barely dipping it inside of her. Emma gasped and rocked her hips, causing Regina to quickly pull back. "Ah ah ah, you know the rules, pet. It seems as if you just don't want to follow them today." She stepped backward and went back to the dresser drawer. Emma watched her Master closely, her arousal growing as she watched her shapely behind sway with each step. Regina took her time rummaging through the drawer. "Aha!" she said as she turned around with what looked like a set of silk scarves in her hand. Emma licked her lips as she sauntered towards her.

Without warning, Regina yanked one of Emma's legs towards her and wrapped one of the scarves around her ankle before tying it to the bedpost. She mirrored these actions with her other leg and her arms and then stood back to admire her work. She licked her lips as she caught the gaze of Emma, oh Emma. A perfect girlfriend, a perfect lover, a perfect pet. She couldn't think of any time that she was happier than when Emma came into her life. Well, when she got Henry, yes, but she wasn't thinking about Henry at that moment. No, all she was thinking about was Emma, and what she was about to do to Emma.

Regina rid herself of the unnecessary pieces of clothing she had on, throwing them across the room and out of the way. She made her way to the edge of the bed, not once breaking eye contact with Emma as she did so, and slowly started to crawl up her pet's body. Once they were eye level, Regina leaned down to place a peck on Emma's lips. It was an unspoken bond they had whenever an occasion such as this arose. It was Regina's way of conveying four little words to Emma without breaking her authority. _You can trust me._

She continued her crawl upwards and stopped only when her center was level with Emma's face. "I want your tongue inside of me, licking me dry until I tell you to stop," she ordered, as she grabbed the headboard and lowered herself down onto Emma. Emma quickly complied, her tongue seeking out the wetness in between Regina's folds. Regina couldn't hold the deep, guttural moan that escaped from her throat as Emma's extremely talented tongue found its way inside of Regina. Regina's legs buckled as Emma slid her tongue over her Master's clit. She gasped when she felt Emma's teeth graze the sensitive nub and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. With one final swipe of Emma's tongue, Regina groaned as her whole body shook and quivered, her orgasm soaring through her because of her pet's relentless tongue. Emma drank up her Master's juices as if it were the last bit of water on earth. Regina pulled away shaking, and collapsed next to Emma.

"Is my Master satisfied?" Emma asked curiously. The softness in Regina's eyes changed into a look of hunger as she heard the husky voice. She stood up next to the bed and bent down to retrieve something underneath it.

"I am only satisfied when my pet is satisfied as well, and from the looks of it," she raked her eyes up and down Emma's bare body, pausing at the abundant wetness pooling between her legs, "you are definitely not. Shall we remedy this, my pet?"

"Yes Master, please," Emma begged. She glanced down to see what Regina held in her hand and moaned audibly when she saw it was one of her favorite toys. Regina took that as a sign and slipped the harness on. Months of practicing with it made it very easy for them to put the harness on and take it off and Regina was definitely grateful for that. Emma licked her lips at the sight of her Master wearing the strap on.

Emma felt another wave of arousal hit her like a freight train as her Master crawled up on the bed. She teasingly dipped her fingers between her pet's folds and she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan as her fingers were met with abundant wetness. "Now, the rules are simple, pet. You do not cum until I say so. If you do, there will be more punishments, and I don't think you want that, do you?"

Emma shook her head, unable to speak as Regina's fingers were still moving inside of her. She whined audibly when Regina stopped her movements, missing the feeling of her Master's fingers being inside of her already. But that empty feeling went away as Regina positioned herself in between her legs, the head of the dildo teasing at her entrance. She had forgotten for a moment that she was tied up and tried to reach out to Regina, only to be pulled back by the scarves. Regina smirked evilly and slowly pushed the dildo in further until it was completely inside of her. She kept her eyes locked on Emma's, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort, and once she swore she saw none, she slowly started to pull out. Emma let out a small yelp as Regina thrust back into her. Regina swore as the dildo hit her already sensitive clit. She moved at a slow, rhythmic pace at first. But as Emma started to move her hips to meet her thrusts, they became more frantic and more powerful. One of Regina's hands found their way to Emma's breasts. She pinched her nipple in between her fingers as she drove her cock even further inside of her.

Emma shook and she could feel her orgasm waiting to implode. But she couldn't. Her Master forbade her from cumming before she was ordered to. "Gina...Master...I can't, I'm so close!"

Regina slowed her movements to an agonizingly slow pace. "No, you will wait, you will wait until I tell you to cum," she said breathlessly. "I am going to undo one of your wrists. When I do, you will not touch yourself or me until I tell you to do so, is that clear my pet?"

"Yes Master," Emma whined, trying to move her hips further on the dildo. Regina leaned forward to untie the scarf and in doing so, she pressed the dildo inside of Emma even more. "Fuck!" Emma whined as Regina hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Regina smirked and stayed in the position she was in, hovering over Emma. She lifted her hips and slammed them down. She was pretty sure this was her new favorite position, judging by the effect it had on Emma, but also by how much attention the dildo gave her clit as she thrust inside of her.

Regina could feel herself getting closer and closer with every little thrust, and she knew Emma was moments away from cumming. "Emma, touch me," she whined. Emma reached up and grabbed her Master's breast as Regina's thrusts got faster and faster. "Let go, cum for me, please," Regina begged. It took her two more rough thrusts before Emma lost it. Her thighs clenched up as her orgasm sailed through her body. Regina fell over the edge soon after, watching and listening to her lover. As they rode out their orgasms together, Emma reached up with her free hand and brought Regina down for a kiss.

As they broke away from one another, Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Emma. She pulled out of her and quickly went to work at untying the other scarf on her wrist, wanting to feel her lover's arms around her. Once untied, Emma pulled Regina towards her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Gina," she whispered. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to piss you off that bad."

Regina giggled and softly pressed her lips to Emma's neck. "It's okay, I don't even remember why I was mad now. But thank you," she said quietly.

"For?"

"For trusting me. You are the first and only person who has trusted me enough to live this lifestyle with me," she bit her lip as she fought back tears. "The fact that you allow me to do everything I do, it means so much to me Emma."

"Hey," Emma breathed, kissing Regina's lips softly. "I enjoy this, I enjoy seeing the people I love be happy, and you just so happen to be one of them. There's no need to thank me for doing this for you. I do it because I want to, not because you forced me. Gina you've never forced me to do anything. Whatever you've wanted me to do, it's been a mutual agreement between us, and I love that about you." Emma grinned widely. Regina wiped the few tears that escaped off of her face.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Gina."


End file.
